1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory system and an error determination method thereof.
2. Related Art
When data is read from a memory apparatus, a data error may occur due to various factors.
There are soft errors, which temporarily occur in the memory apparatus, then there are hard errors, which occurs when a memory cell is permanently damaged or the memory cell cannot store normal information, and the like as the data error.
Error correction technology may be used to overcome the data errors and to prevent data loss. The error correction technology may refer to technology which determines whether or not an error has occurred based on data output from a memory cell and parity information, and corrects the error in a read operation. The error correction may be performed through an error checking and correction (ECC) circuit.
The errors detected through the ECC circuit may include the soft error, which is correctable and the hard error, which is uncorrectable. An appropriate operation, for example, an error correction operation or a repair operation may be performed according to a type of error and the number of error occurrences according to an address.